


20. Christmas List

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas List, Gen, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A list of what everyone will be getting for Christmas.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	20. Christmas List

For Aziraphale:   
The Codex of Leicester. That Gates guy owes me a favor.  
Call Bouqdib for latest premium tea sampler.

For Crowley:   
Attenborough's pitcher plant. If anyone can make it grow here, he can.  
Shiels Emerald Sunglasses. They remind me of Rome.

For Warlock:  
My First Kama Sutra ( _”Don’t worry … box won’t open until he is 21, angel.”_ )

For Adam:  
Dog treats, candies

For Pepper:  
Tickets to Jane Elliott lecture

For Brian:  
 ~~Wet-naps.~~ ( _”Oh, Crowley. Really.”_ )  
Ice Cream maker

For Wensleydale:  
Cooking classes

For Sgt Shadwell:  
Nipple pasties. ( _”That one’s acceptable.”_ )

For Madame Tracy:  
Specialty soaps and lotions gift basket


End file.
